shake it up transformers
by Californiagirl26
Summary: it all started because of a camping trip the mountains for the girls. for the boys, it started from sam forcing them to watch Shake it up chicago. when the girls have an allspark reading detected on them, NEST must protect them from the decepticons. lots of adventures & a bit of romance leads us to the spot they are at now. so buckle up & enjoy the roller coaster that is life...
1. Chapter 1

Autobots base

Sam's pov

"Can we please change the channel?" I beg Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. For the last hour or so we've been watching some weird show called **"Shake it Up Chicago."** Most of the dancers were kind of interesting but it was quickly getting boring.

"NO!" I flinch when they basically scream at me. This was getting annoying, two weeks ago I was channel surfing and just happen to come across this show. I watched it awhile and at some point so Side's and Sunny came and started watching. When I saw the time I decided to turn it off they yelled at me for even trying. Ever since then every time it was on you couldn't make them do anything. Seriously, it's like they had a… no, they couldn't, could they?

"Do you guys have a…" I didn't get to finish because a heard an alarm go off. Side's and Sunny change into their alt forms. Side's opened his door for me. He charged off into the meeting room. Getting there we were surprised to see all of the Autobots there already. Even Mikaela was there along with Epps, and Will. Optimus was the first one to speak up.

"Autobots I have some disconcerting news. We have picked up two All spark energy signatures." Everyone gasped. "Not only that but they are over-riding the cells of all organic life it comes intact with, and making it gain Cybertranion DNA." I swear my eyes wear going to start popping out of my sockets. "Fortunately though, it takes

"Wha…what, is that even possible."

"Yes, and its affecting two humans as we speak. They're names are Raquel Blue and Cecelia Jones. I believe that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have heard of them. Which is why I'm assigning them this mission, go retrieve them and bring them back to base." I look at the twins and nearly laugh at them, they looked about to burst with excitement.

Authors note: hello! I adopted this story from jasmineknightheart. She gave me this story. I am simply here to continue it. so yeah. review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Rocky: **

**(Yesterday)**

We just finished practice for 'Shake it Up Chicago,' and I was about to give Cece her fifteenth birthday present. "Hey Cece," I ask her casually.

"Yeah, Rocky," She looks at me expectantly.

"Remember how we went camping last week, and we found those cool little crystal shards?"

"No" she says drawing it out like she's trying to remember. "Oh wait, you mean the ones that glowed a light blue and that were stuck in a rock and we couldn't get them out of." I nod really quickly.

"Well, I got Ty and Duce to come and help me get them out. Then getting help from Henry, he helped me by using some chemicals to dissolve the…" I notice the blank expression on here face, and sigh. "Magic water put on rock, make rock leave crystal."

"Oh," I notice how she finally gets it.

"Anyway, I made them into necklaces for us." I handed her one of the pair of necklaces. "Cece, I've been thinking. We are the closest friends, and you've been like the sister I never had. But we might not always be close to each other, so I made these so we will always remember each other." I give her a big smile. She looks like she's about ready to cry.

"Thank you so much Rocky, this is the most thoughtful, and considerate gift I have ever gotten." That's when 'they' came up to us.

"Vow, your dancin' gotten evn' vorse." We look at the Gunter and Tinka.

"What do you want, Tweedle Di and Tweedle Dumb?" Cece and I say at the same time

"Gary said tat' d'er was two guy's wanting to talk to you." Tinka says, while walking away from us.

"Come on let's go." I say helping Cece up.

Authors note: hello! I adopted this story from the author who originally wrote it. with her help, I will continue it. please do ignore the box thingy below this. it seems it somehow ended up on this page and it wont let me delete it so yeah…. review? I am posting this to let you know that I did not steal this story; the orginal author jasmine knight heart gave it to me. I just want to make sure that you guys know that I did NOT steal this story. It was GIVEN to me. Okay then. Review?

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking up to Gary, we see two guys. Roughly around our age, who also seemed to be twins, my curiosity peeked. One had black hair, with tips that were red. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a red button up T-shirt and blue jeans. The other had black hair with yellow tips. He wore nearly the same thing; the only difference is the yellow vestey/hoddie thing.

"Ohmygosh those boys are HOTTTTT!" Cece said. "Cece! I think they heard you!" I told her. Just as I said that, the two boys looked at us and winked. I smiled and Cece decided she was going to try talking to them. I gave her a look that said 'what on earth are you thinking?' she shook her head and continued to walk up to them, dragging me with her in the process. I shook my head. She was right, these boys are cute…older then us but cute. She walked with her head held high and her confidence level at 10, over to the boys. I walked shyly with my head down and refused to make eye contact with them as I was being dragged over to where they were. As Gary turned around, he said to us " Cece and rocky. The two girls I am looking for. I need you two to show Sean and Ryan around the studio and parts of the city." He said as he gestured to the two teens; " They are our guest back up dancers, who came from the Shake It Up in Louisiana. Please try not to scare them off, we need them to perform in the blast from the past dance." I nodded as I remembered that Gary told us that two dancers from Louisiana were going to do two very popular dances from the '80s and '90s. He walked briskly to his dressing room and disappeared from sight. Greeeaaattt. He left us, two teenage hormones infested, boy-crazy girls to show them around. Awesome! Note the sarcasm. I only hope that Cece doesn't try to flirt with them, then again she flirts with any cute guy she sees.

Well, I might as well try to be nice and not come across rude or a goody two shoe. I hate when people just meet you and decide what social group you belong in just by your appearance. Honestly, these two guys seem like total jerks who try to flirt with any girl they come across, by girl I mean Barbies. Then again, I am judging them by the appearance. I should stop thinking and say something. Haha I am such a weirdo; I talk/think to my self. " Hi! I'm Rocky" I said to them. The boy with the blonde tips said, " Hello Rocky. I am Ryan. It's nice to meet you!" Cece then said, " Hi there. I'm Cece, what's your name good looking?" typical Cece. She probably things Ryan is Cute. The Boy with the red tips said, " hi. I'm Sean." Cece smiled and twirled her hair and said, " Hehe so you're from Louisiana right?" he nodded and said, " born and raised. Are you girls from here?" Cece nodded and I said, " I was born in Detroit but I moved here when I was four." Sean said, " cool! I've always wanted to go to Detroit, I don't know why though. I guess it's because it's where Chrysler makes their cars. Or at least claims too." Cece smiled and I replied, " its not as great as it seems. It was really bad in the part of town I lived in. that's why when my dad got a job offer out here, he took it and me and my brother moved out here with him and my mom, not that we really had a choice." He nodded and said, " So Rocky, is Rocky your name or is it a nickname?" I replied, " It's a nickname. My full name is Raquel Destiny Blue." He nodded and said, " That's a lovely name. Do you mind if I called you Raquel. Rocky seems so average and you aren't average." I blushed slightly at his words and mumbled thanks. Cece gave me a look that said 'back off.' I could tell that Ryan and Sean saw the look and pretended not to see anything and said, " do you guys want to get something to eat? We haven't eaten since we got here and that was a while ago." I nodded and said, " sure. We have one more dance to run though before we can leave." he nodded as I made my way to the dance floor.

I got into my starting position and waited for the others to do so. The music started and I danced. The entire, time I was on my dancing high. As the music ended, I did a pose and waited for the lights to dim. Cece said I did a good job; this was one of the few dances she wasn't in. Gary said that the higher ups wanted me to do more solos and do more dances with more people. Sean and Ryan stood there with their mouths open like a fish. Ryan was the first to talk " dam girl. You dance way better then we would have ever thought possible! Ain't no one from the south can dance like that!" I smiled and thanked them. Cece grabbed me by the arm and said as we walked to grab our bags, " Sean is mine. Back off." why is she acting so oddly? She has never been that rude to me before. I nodded and grabbed my bag. I felt a weird pain in my chest so I sat down. It felt like I was having an asthma attack. I haven't had one since I was seven. Cece doesn't know I have asthma either. I never told her. I texted Ty to meet me at the pizza place with my inhaler. He didn't ask why but said that he would. I thanked him and put my phone in my pocket.

I slowly made my way to the area left of the stage and acted like nothing was wrong. I started to feel a bit worse but I kept my façade up a little longer. Sean noticed before Ryan did, that I was having problems breathing. Cece who was totally unaware that I was having breathing issues was to consume in flirting with Sean. Un freaking believable. I knew she was conceited but Dam. I know that she wasn't the smartest but she was really nice. I'm starting to rethink that too. Not even two days ago, we were closer than close. After I gave her the necklace, she changed. She isn't the sweet bouncy Cece anymore. She is even meaner to Günter and Tinka. I don't bother them, if they bother us then I say something but most of the time, I ignore them. I almost forgot about the pain in my chest until it felt like a knife was stabbing me. Ryan gave me a look of concern and asked me what was wrong .I said, " I had asthma when I was younger and it hasn't bothered me in almost nine years. My brother is meeting me and the pizza place we are taking you to with my inhaler. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." I gave him a reassuring smile. He shook his head slightly and said, " Are you sure? Can I at least give you a piggyback ride there?" I said, " sure. Thanks."

I jumped onto his back carefully and held onto him tightly but not to tightly. My breathing started to get a bit worse. I guess I am glad I accepted his offer. Cece gave me a slightly dirty look. I ignored it and told them the way to the pizzeria. We got there and he set me down. I thanked him and he said it was no problem. I walked over to where Ty was and said, " Do you have it?" he nodded and said, " What's up baby sis? You haven't needed it in nine years what's wrong? How bad is it? And who is the boy who was carrying you and who is the boy that Cece is all over?" I answered, " first of all, the boys are from Louisiana, they are guest dancers on the show. Gary decided that we would show them around the studio and parts of Chicago. Secondly, I really don't know why it's acting up. It was right after my light up the sky dance though. I usually never have problems but today it hurt. It felt at first like I couldn't breathe then it fell like a knife was stabbing me in the chest." Ty nodded and said, " we will talk more when we are at home. I'm going to tell dad about you needing your inhaler. Maybe he will know what's wrong. If you start to feel worse, then go home or to a hospital if you cant make it home." I nodded and hugged him tight. I whispered, " Love you big brother." and then walked away.

Ryan's pov (Sunstreaker)

Rocky started having breathing problems so I gave her a piggyback ride. I scanned her discretely and then reviewed it and sent it to Ratchet. He comm linked me and said that she was having problems breathing because of the all spark energy having contact with her skin. What is odd that Cece had traces of the all spark energy but she doesn't have it as bad as rocky. I sent a message through the bond telling 'sides what I found out. He sent me back a feeling of slight distress and worried ness. I mocked the feeling and sent him a message saying that Cece was totally unaware of what was happening to rocky and if he caught all the looks she would sent Rocky if he got to close to her. He said that he looked it up on the Internet and apparently; humans call it jealousy. I sent a wave of understanding through the bond. I offered her a piggyback ride and carried her to the pizza place. She was surprisingly way lighter then I expected her to be.

When her breathing started to get shallower, I began to worry a bit more so I speeded up my pace a little bit. When we got there, I set her down as she excused her self. She sat down with who I believe to be her brother and talk to him for a few minutes before returning over to us. She took some of her medicine and put it in her bag. Her breathing improved and she was back to being happy and as carefree as when we met her. Cece who hadn't taken her eyes of Sean since the moment she met him, barely noticed her friend sick or the fact that she left in the first place. All she does is sit there and constantly flirt. I can tell through the bond that sides liked her but after meeting her, he was slightly less interested. She talked way too much. Rocky had this thing about her that made you want to listen to her talk as she talked. She could be telling me about the most boring thing in the universe, but with her telling it, it would be the most interesting thing ever!

A Latino boy came up to us and asked us for our orders. Thankfully, Ratchet was able to advance our holoform a lot more then they already were. He was able to make them more solid and able to eat and have the food digest and turn into energon. The boy looked at me with slight hurt in his eyes when he saw Cece all over Sean. He looked at Rocky and she simply nodded her head in which he nodded back. I couldn't help but wonder what was said in that nod but by the looks of it, it was about 'sides and Cece. That girl hasn't even known him two hours and she is already trying to sit in his lap. Rocky just shakes her head and apologizes to me about her friend. I smiled and said it was okay.

She smiled and asked me about myself. Like what were my interests, did I play sports and did I have any hobbies. I said, " I like dancing a lot but I love painting. Back home, I painted a lot of things. I won many awards and designed a lot of things. I like soccer and I like football. My favorite school subject is art. My brother and me used to play pranks on our friends all the time but we haven't done it in a while since our mean uncle decided to start a family war. We have been with our other uncle ever since. He is really kind and really understanding. My other uncle is a doctor. He gets really mean sometimes though but he is really good doctor. Whenever there is a fight, he always fixes us up. My last uncle however is the most fun to prank. He is a trigger grump sometimes but he is a great friend and great backup when you need him. Ryan is my brother if you are wondering. Our parents died when we were younger so we have been living with our three uncles ever since."

She smiled and said, " It sounds like you have an interesting family. I think I would probably like the kind uncle. He sounds like he is really nice and fun!" I shook my head and said, " He is really formal though. He is a lot of fun when he finally relaxes. He is always so tense after my evil uncle does something bad. We always have to clean up what he did and have to keep him from hurting people. He is a nut job!" she laughed at that and then smiled. I asked her about her life and she said, " well, I was born in Detroit and moved here when I was younger; I have one brother and my mom who works as a nurse and my dad who is a doctor. I love dancing but I do also like painting. I have never showed any one my painting before though. Ty is my older brother. He is about two years older than me and is best friends with my friend deuce who is the guy who took our order here. Want to know a secret? Deuce really likes Cece but she has never given him the time of day. Like sure they hang out and talk but not like him and me do. She mostly ignores him and I am the one who actually acknowledges his presence. Now with your brother here though, he may never get a chance and seeing her flirt with him, right before him is crushing him. He is a great guy but he deserves more than Cece. I would go out with him but I don't like him more than a friend. He is my best friend though. Sometimes more than Cece." She lowered her voice a bit on the last part. Cece didn't even acknowledge Deuce when he came back with our food. I nudged Rocky and told her to have him and her meet me away from Cece. She did as I asked and moments later I met up with them by the kitchen. I said, " Hi I'm Ryan." He nodded and said, " deuce." I replied back saying, " right, so Rocky here told me that you liked Cece?" he nodded and gave rocky a look which she replied with a shrug; so I continued, " I know that you really like her and seeing her flirt with my brother is crushing you. Its also making me want to vomit, you're not alone. Okay back to the topic, if she acts like this to you all the time, why do you like her?"

He replied, " I liked her because she has the most amazing red hair and blue eyes. When she dances, its like nothing I have ever seen before. The way she moves with the beast is amazing." I nodded and said, " deuce, I haven't known you or Cece very long but I know that she doesn't deserve you. Not to sound Homo or anything but you're a great guy with some pretty good looks. If she can't see that then she shouldn't be with you. She has been all over my brother since the moment he met her." I could tell that he saw things in a whole new light or at least partly because he looked less sad and more happy. I gave him a hug right after rocky did and headed back to our table. Sean sent a message through the bond saying, " she didn't even notice when you guys left. Kind of funny really." I shook my head and continued small talk with Rocky. We ended up finishing our food and I paid the bill. (Using the N.E.S.T. credit card of course). I gave rocky a piggyback ride back to her apartment since her breathing was becoming slightly more distressed.

I said goodnight to rocky right after I put my number in her phone and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and then handed her phone to Sean. He put his number into her phone right before he kissed her hand and said, " goodnight me lady." Cece seemed to get extremely jealous really fast. We decided that it was time to leave and report back to Prime and get more instructions on what to do. We returned our full conscious to our cars as we parked them not to far from the girl's apartment building.

Rocky's pov

^Warning about cursing… it is a little bit right here and that's about it^

I walked into my room and saw Cece sitting on my bed. I said, " How did you get in here?" she laughed and said, " dumb little bitch forgot to lock her window." I shook my head and stayed on the opposite side of the room. She was pissed and she was pissed at me. She does this every time the guy she was flirting with would talk to me more. It starts off with a rant and then she apologizes but this time I don't think it's going to end that way. She stood up and said, " What the hell is wrong with you?" I shook my head and said, " what?" " You know what rocky. You play dumb every time." I shook my head in confusion and said, " do what?" that made her even more angrier. She said, " every time I try to talk to a guy, you distract him and then he pays no attention to me. I'm only lucky that I got to talk to Sean today because his twin was with him. You are such a man stealing little whore." That hurt my feelings slightly but I didn't let her know that. I replied back, " I don't do shit. I just sit there and watch you practically sit in his lap and shove your tongue down his throat. It is disgusting." She laughed and said, " least I could get a man. You are to socially awkward to get a guy to like you let alone talk to you." this time I laughed and said, " me? I wondered why Günter and Tinka didn't like you until now. You're an absolute bitch to them. No wonder they hate you. You bully them. I actually made friends with them. They are really nice but you wouldn't know that."

She roller her eyes and said, " I don't know why I would want to be friends with those freaks. I don't even know why I'm a friend with you either. I should have gotten rid of you so much earlier. You are a terrible dancer and a terrible friend." I lost it there. I could feel my normally calm attitude go away and be replaced with anger. Oh hell No. She can't just be disrespecting me. " Listen here Bitch, me a terrible friend? You probably did know that I have asthma or that I had an asthma attack right in front of you and you ignored me. And I am a terrible dancer? Who gets more dances and who gets more moments on stage? Me. I should have ended this friendship a lot sooner then I did. Just two days ago, we were cool and know you're at my throat. What the flying Frisbees?" she laughed and said, " aww poor little rocky can't cuss like a normal person. This is why everyone calls you a goody two shoe. I only stayed your friend because I felt sorry for you. no one likes you. I don't like you." I felt the tears start to build up. I had to end this argument now and for good. " Cece Jones, have a great life without me in it. I wish you only the best and happiness, may all of your dreams come true. Now get the hell out of my house before I call the cops."

She gave me a dirty look, called me a freak and got up to leave. She then tackled me to the floor and tried to pin me to the floor. I used my short time of karate lessons to flip her off of me and back onto the floor. I knew she was going to try and trip me so I avoided that but not the fist that was coming. I got a punch to the side of my head. I then hit her in the stomach. She pulled me down with her and tried to kick me. I managed to block most of the hits but she did get me a few times, really hard. I screamed for Ty. Why he didn't come in here before, I don't know but he finally came. He pulled Cece off of me. She only had a few cuts and bruises while I look like I went through several rounds with a heavy weight Champ boxer. I hugged Ty when he came back. I then felt the world go black while I was in his arms.

Authors note: hello! Sorry for not updating sooner! I have been really busy with school! It's been really crazy for me! Anyone like what's happing in the story? What do you think will happen or what do you want to happen? Any surprise guests or Bots? Let me know in a review.

I don't own shake it up or transformers


End file.
